


Business Dealing Special Methods

by Lumelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Clubbing, Fetish Clothing, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tricky business meeting requires less than ordinary ways of dressing and acting. Afterwards, Gokudera is shocked, and Hibari takes his revenge in the most pleasurable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Dealing Special Methods

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious -- [this](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v87/Draconn_Malfoy/KatekyoHitmanReborn/Clubbers.jpg) is their outfits.

Antonio was not too pleased with his boss's choice of a meeting place, but then it wasn't his job to make his opinion known. All he had to do was stand there and look intimidating, like the boss himself had put it, that and act fast if any threat arose. Not that such a thing was very likely, mind. They had taken over one of the less frequented corners in the club, and if anyone dared to think about approaching the luxurious couch the boss was seated on, one look from Antonio and the other guards would send them scurrying off.

At least he didn't have to dress the part, he thought, feeling rather uneasy as he looked at the various clubbers walking past them, talking and drinking and dancing at their most innocent. Sure, one would expect to see a lot of skin at a night club, but the amount of leather, metal studs, spikes and chains was quite extra-ordinary. To speak nothing of their actions, he thought, unable to suppress a shudder as he heard the vague sound of someone screaming, accompanied by the lashes of a whip. You couldn't take a casual glance around without seeing someone getting beaten in some way. Antonio wasn't a stranger to violence, but getting off on it was something he could not understand.

Why their boss had decided to hold a business meeting at an S&M club was something he chose not to contemplate. It was difficult enough not to look too hard at the very scantily clad woman practically rubbing herself against the couch right next to him.

"It's almost time," the boss murmured, glancing at his watch. "Cavallone should show up any minute."

That made Antonio stand even straighter than before, glancing around. He knew vaguely what Don Cavallone looked like, hoping to spot him in the rather... colourful... crowd. The sooner he arrived, the sooner the meeting would be over, at which point he really hoped to get out of the place. It was making him uncomfortable, a feat not many things could accomplish.

Finally, just as he was feeling rather desperate and boss was almost starting to get irritated, he spotted a tall, blonde man walking towards them through the crowd with very purposeful strides. He was dressed fairly conservatively by the place's standards, in trousers and a sleeveless top, though tight leather was really not the usual choice of material for business meetings. It certainly fit the environment, though, as did the coiled whip he carried at his belt. Whether it was there just as an accessory or whether it had actually seen some use, Antonio did not want to know.

He'd just about started to relax as he realized that Cavallone was not alone.

At first he wasn't entirely sure whether the slender figure trailing after Cavallone was with him or just simply heading to the same direction, but as the two got closer he saw the connecting chain, doing his best not to make a face. The other person was apparently a man, judging by the flat chest, some sort of an Asian from what little Antonio could tell. The lower half of his face was hidden behind a dark mask, his hair a black messy mop, narrow grey eyes flitting sharply around even as he walked. That was, Antonio thought wryly, just about the most covered part of his body; the only other pieces of clothing he wore were a black choker around his neck and a sleeveless kimono just about long enough to not have him arrested for indecent exposure, his feet bare aside from a pair of rather flimsy sandals. As they finally reached the quiet corner Antonio noted that while Cavallone's arms were mainly unmarked save for the numerous tattoos, his companion's pale limbs were practically covered with faint scars both new and old. Quite a few, Antonio realized with a shudder, were welts that most probably had come from a whip.

For all that his attire was plain though not exactly forgettable, the bracelet the other man wore was rather intricate, practically covered in engravings and spikes and chains. The longest chain led to a miniature handcuff hooked on Cavallone's belt, just about lenient enough to allow him to walk a step behind the blonde.

Great. Their guest was even more of a freak than the boss.

"Don Cavallone," Boss said, standing up to greet his guest. "I was beginning to think you would miss our meeting."

"Not for the world." Their smiles were almost admirably fake as they shook hands. "I hope you don't mind I took my little pet along. This is his favourite club, and he knows better than to speak."

"Oh, it's not a problem at all," Boss replied, his eyes taking in the Asian's appearance in a rather disturbingly hungry manner. "I'm afraid I'll have to have my boys check you both, though. You know, formalities. Not that there's any need for such wariness between friends, of course, but I'm sure it'd put my boys more at ease."

"But naturally," replied Cavallone easily. "As long as they remember to keep their hands in check. I know K looks quite lovely, but I'm afraid I don't share well."

"Of course, of course. Antonio can do it, he really doesn't understand anything about male beauty. Antonio!" The boss jerked his head towards the 'pet', indicating that he should do his job.

Now, Antonio might have been weirded out by all this, but he was also nothing if not professional. He quickly patted the man down – not that there was much room to hide anything under his clothes – keeping his expression carefully schooled even though the narrow eyes somewhat unnerved him. Then, he turned to look at Boss. "Unless he's going to stab someone with those spikes, he's unarmed, and the bracelet's chained up."

"And chained up it shall stay," Cavallone said rather nonchalantly, apparently thinking nothing of another guard patting him down for weapons. They ignored the whip; while it certainly could be used to bring pain – and even wounds, as evident in the numerous scars on this 'K' – it could hardly be called a lethal weapon. "The chain's not coming off until Master says so. Right, K?" He glanced at his pet, who did not say anything, merely nodding briefly.

"Such a well-trained pet you have," Boss said, practically leering. "Though a bit on the thin side. Are you not feeding him enough?"

"Oh, I feed him well enough," Cavallone replied lightly. "I just make sure he gets plenty of, ah, exercise." He gave the boss a rather lascivious smirk. "He's very good at riding."

"I'm sure, I'm sure." Boss chased off the woman on the couch, motioning for Cavallone to sit down. "Do take a seat. We have plenty of things to discuss."

Cavallone did sit down, his pet pulled slightly down by the chain between his wrist and the blonde's belt. Instead of sitting next to him on the couch, though, K knelt on the floor at his feet, head and one of his hands resting on his knee. If the short kimono had been naughty before, now it certainly left nothing for imagination, yet he seemed not to care, caressing Cavallone's thigh as far as the chain on his bracelet would allow. Neither of the bosses seemed to pay him any mind aside from the occasional lustful glance, quickly falling deep into business discussion.

Not interested in the conversation that had nothing to do with him anyway, Antonio tried to keep an eye on the surroundings, but found his gaze constantly drawn to Cavallone's companion. The man seemed perfectly content to rub himself against the leather-clad legs like some overgrown cat, his free arm wrapping itself around one of Cavallone's legs while the cuffed hand remained on his thigh. All that seemed to be lacking was the actual sound of purring.

For the most part Cavallone managed to ignore the constant distraction. However, apparently prompted by boredom, K's hand started slipping from Cavallone's thigh towards his groin, pale fingers sliding over the black leather. Antonio found himself staring in almost morbid fascination.

Perhaps the fact his gaze was focused on the pet was why he never saw Cavallone taking the whip from his belt. However, he certainly couldn't ignore the sudden snap of the whip, nor the pained yelp that escaped the pet, the first sound Antonio had heard from him. A red welt rose on his thigh, not bad enough that it would leave another permanent mark to join the countless others but certainly enough to hurt.

"Keep your hands in check, K. You're distracting me," Cavallone said, coiling his whip again, his tone calm and almost light. Grasping the offending hand, he set it on the couch as far as the chain would allow. "That's to stay right there. And now, sit."

The only response was another nod before the man kneeled again, this time with his back rigidly straight, the chained hand resting exactly where Cavallone had set it while the other lay in his lap in a manner that might have been almost demure if not for the absolutely indecent state of his clothing. He lowered his head a bit, not much but enough to assume a submissive air, and did not move.

The conversation between the bosses went on, yet the Asian stayed perfectly still and silent.

Much though Antonio had been doing his best to tune out the conversation – the less he knew, the better for him – he couldn't exactly ignore it as suddenly voices were raised. His attention turning to the bosses, he frowned as he realized the negotiations were getting rather heated. The other bodyguards were shifting, getting ready for possible trouble. The only one who seemed quite unaffected by the turn of the situation was Cavallone's pet, still quiet and calm as ever.

"I'm afraid," Cavallone finally said, frowning, "that this is as far as I'm willing to go." He shook his head, standing up from the couch. His pet rose a bit on his knees but didn't stand yet. "You should have known better than to ask such things of me, Don Robustelli."

"Do consider one more time, Don Cavallone," Boss said, his voice suddenly cold. So they were this far already. "You're a capable businessman. I'm sure you can see the benefits such a deal could offer your family."

"I'm well aware of them," the blonde replied blithely. "However, though there are few things I wouldn't do for the sake of my family, there are principles I refuse to betray, and this falls under them. Good business or not, I will not break an alliance."

"You're making a big mistake here." Boss frowned, his tone threatening now. Antonio tensed, well aware of what was about to happen. "My last offer, Cavallone. Stand beside us against Vongola."

"I refuse." Cavallone glared at Boss with contempt. "I refuse, and you too will be crushed under Vongola's heel like just another bug." He glanced at his pet. "Come on, K. We're leaving." His pet inclined his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement before getting to his feet in one fluid motion.

"I'm afraid not." At the Boss's gesture, Antonio and the others all drew their weapons, unflinching. "I'm sorry it would have to come to this, Don Cavallone... but if you do not side with us, you are against us, and I can't afford to have Vongola know about my aspirations."

"You're insane." Cavallone seemed surprisingly calm for someone who currently had several guns aimed at himself as he stood practically unarmed, chained to another man. "Do you really think you can get away with murdering Don Cavallone?"

"And why not? This place is mine," the Boss sneered. "Nobody here will dare rat about this. Everyone will agree you left on your merry way, and no one outside these walls will ever know where Don Cavallone and his little pet went. Worry not, though. I'll make sure the two of you get buried right side by side," he added with a leer.

For a moment, Cavallone was quiet. Then, he spoke. "Have you ever owned a cat, Don Robustelli?"

As quirky as he could be, even the Boss seemed surprised at the sudden change of subject. "What the Hell are you going on about?"

"That's a pity." Cavallone actually managed to grin. "If you had, you would know that sometimes, the pet can also be the master."

Before Antonio or anyone else could figure out what he meant, a sudden, bright flash of purple blinded them for a moment before a shadow flitted through Antonio's vision. As he managed to regain his sight, he found himself staring at one of his fellow guards collapsed on the ground, his head bleeding. Beside him stood Cavallone's pet, now without any chains restraining him, a tonfa in each hand surrounded by flames.

"About the time," growled the man in accented but clear Italian, tugging the mask from his face. "I was beginning to think I wouldn't get to kill anyone tonight." His lips then warped into a threatening smirk. "So... who's next?"

None of them fired their guns. Antonio couldn't blame his colleagues, really. He was himself far too shocked to do anything but stare at the Asian's now bare face. He recognized the face. Of course he did. Anyone who wanted to get anywhere in the mafia recognized it. One didn't just go and annihilate entire families as they grew troublesome and not gain a certain amount of fame. However, he hadn't been able to connect the submissive little love slave with his face covered to the Vongola guardian.

That has been his mistake. And now, Hibari Kyouya was going to kill them. So what if he was still clad in a fetish outfit and wielding a box weapon against their guns, Hibari Kyouya was going to kill them all in a storm of fury and long, pale limbs, and even as his bullets were immediately blocked by a purple hedgehog materializing from nowhere Antonio found himself staring in as much fascination as fear at the man rushing towards him.

As far as last thoughts went, questioning his sexuality was not what he had expected.

*

A pile of folders was dropped on Tsuna's desk with rather more weight than necessary. He looked at his second-in-command, raising his eyebrows. It didn't take any amount of hyper intuition to see that Gokudera was mad. "Still sulking?"

"I wouldn't question your orders, Tenth." Then why was he scowling like that? "Even if I don't agree with them."

Tsuna sighed, leaning back in his chair. "We've been over this," he said. "I'm not saying you couldn't handle the mission. All I'm saying that completing the mission would require some rather, ah, unusual actions, and frankly, I don't think you would have liked it."

"How difficult can it be?" Gokudera was all but pouting, now. On one hand Tsuna could understand his feelings, but on the other hand, he couldn't help but note it looked ridiculous. "It's a business meeting, right? I could have gone with the Bucking Horse just as well as Hibari!"

"It's not just a regular business meeting with tables and suits and bodyguards," Tsuna said, trying not to grin at poor Gokudera's plight. He was sure if he'd given the details, his dear right-hand man would have been all too quick to swear off any such missions, but to be honest even he could sometimes take amusement at such things, and he was certain nothing could be more amusing than seeing Gokudera's reaction when it all dawned on him in the end. "Just getting another person in besides Dino-san took some, shall we say, special efforts."

"What do you –" Gokudera started, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. As Tsuna responded, the door was opened just enough to show a somewhat mortified-looking guard.

"Ah, Don Cavallone and Signor Hibari are here," the guard said. "Should I –" He never finished his sentence as he was pushed aside before he could ask for permission to allow the two in. As though he could have stopped them anyway, Tsuna thought, looking at the two men marching into the room. He had to admit he was curious; though he'd been aware of the plan, he hadn't seen the two until now.

As Dino-san and then Hibari-san entered, closing the door behind them, he had to say he was rather... impressed. Impressed, and amused in ways he probably shouldn't have been. It just didn't seem right, seeing some of his oldest friends clad in such attire, but he was certain they had blended in without a problem at the site of the meeting. He did wonder whether Hibari-san had stayed in the same outfit the entire way back from the club. That one would certainly cause some stir among the lower ranks, not that Hibari-san would care.

Without even looking he knew Gokudera's mouth was hanging open in shock. Ah, yes, amusing.

"We were right," Dino-san said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Not only did they want me to ally against Vongola, when I refused they tried to get me killed. Good thing we were prepared."

"Good thing they were idiots, you mean," Hibari-san said with a wry tone. It seemed he found nothing wrong with standing there in nothing but a short, sleeveless kimono that was just about long enough to cover the most crucial areas. "I just can't believe this plan worked."

"It's a good thing it did, though." Tsuna allowed himself a grin, now. "I'm sure they were quite surprised."

"Indeed." Hibari-san snorted. "I'm not even sure who was the worse disappointment, the boss or the guards. Don Robustelli himself seemed to take it for granted I was harmless, which in itself tells a lot about his mindset, but at least his men should have known better than to let their guard down just because someone appears to have an unusual fetish." He shook his head. "Not that it matters much when they're all dead, now."

"You – what did you do?!" And at last Gokudera found the energy to speak. Splendid. "I – that's just – what the hell is going on here? Why's Bucking Horse dressed like he's going to be in some gay porn flick and Hibari looks like a fetish whore?"

"I told you, there were special circumstances," Tsuna said, managing to sound quite calm even though he was tempted to burst out laughing at Gokudera's indignation. Not that he was all that comfortable with the stunning display, but at least he had been somewhat prepared.

"The meeting place was a fetish night club," Dino-san said, sounding far too cheerful. "I had to dress the part so I wouldn't stick out from the crowd."

"That doesn't explain – that!" Gokudera gestured towards Hibari-san as though he had found the sight too horrifying for words. "Just... why?"

"Don Robustelli demanded that Cavallone would go alone, without any guards," Hibari-san said, not appearing too concerned about Gokudera's distaste. "Given the nature of the meeting place, the most natural way to slip me in regardless was for me to pose as his love slave."

"...Love slave." Gokudera looked like he was close to fainting, now. "You mean you went out dressed like that? On purpose?"

"Like this? Oh, no." The momentary relief disappeared from Gokudera's face as soon as it had appeared as Hibari-san added, "I had a mask over my face; wouldn't want to get recognized, after all. Oh, and my bracelet was chained to his belt."

"Kyouya was a wonderful little slave," Dino-san joined in. "So obedient and quiet. And so sexy when he started the fight~"

"That reminds me." Hibari-san gave Tsuna a level gaze. "I assume you'll survive even if you have to wait until tomorrow for the full report."

"I'm sure I will," Tsuna replied. "You must be tired; don't let me keep you any longer."

"Oh, I'm not tired, just... about to get busy." A rather dangerous smirk crept onto Hibari-san's face. "I do believe," he said, his voice best described as a purr, "that a certain someone needs to be reminded just who is the master around here."

Tsuna wasn't even sure who went paler at that, Dino-san or Gokudera. Not that he had much time for an extensive comparison, of course, considering that Dino-san was dragged away by a very insistent Hibari-san before he could say a word in protest.

For a long time after the door was closed, Gokudera was still staring after the two. Then, he turned to look at Tsuna at last, his eyes still wide and his face pale. "You – you don't think he meant –"

"To be honest, Gokudera," Tsuna said, "I'm afraid that's exactly what he meant."

The strangled little sound that escaped Gokudera's throat almost made him pity his right-hand man.

*

There were certainly some protests Dino tried to make on the way towards Kyouya's room, but he ignored them all, dragging the blond along without much concern for what he tried to say. They got quite a few gazes along the way, doubtlessly thanks to their attire, but Kyouya hardly cared. It wasn't any of their business what he chose to wear, sorry.

As soon as he shoved Dino into his room and stepped in after him, he turned to the door and locked it securely. Then he whipped his head around to glare at the blond. "How dare you," he said with a low tone. "How dare you make me act like that..."

"It was all part of the act, Kyouya." Dino took a step backwards, lifting his hands in a calming gesture. "You know we both had to play our roles..."

"Oh, I'm well aware." He toed the sandals off, his bare feet making no sound on the floor as he took slow steps towards his lover. "However... I do think you enjoyed your part a bit too much." He reached out a hand to brush against Dino's cheek, sliding back to sink into his hair, where he tangled his fingers in the blonde locks and took a firm grip. "Both the pet and the master, hmm?"

"I never called myself your master," Dino murmured. "I do know better than that."

"Indeed." He leaned in to steal a quick kiss, ending with a light bite at Dino's lower lip. He allowed himself a small smirk as he felt the man wince. Such a little cry baby he was. "Take your clothes off."

Dino blinked, apparently surprised at the order. "Kyouya?"

"Take your clothes off," he said again, frowning. He didn't like repeating himself. "Now, Cavallone. Or would you prefer me to just kick you out of my room? That wouldn't be much fun for either of us."

He almost chuckled at how fast the idiot accomplished this task once his mind managed to wrap itself around the actual instructions. Of course, it wasn't like Dino had all that much to take off, but seeing him scamper out of his tight outfit in such a hurry was still somewhat amusing. Amusing and, he had to admit, arousing. Whatever else he might say about the blond don, there were few complaints he could make about his body, toned and muscular as it was, the colourful lines of the tattoos empathizing the slight tan he seemed to have even in the middle of the winter.

"Go to the bed and lie down," he next told him, at the same time reaching for the simple belt that kept his own poor excuse for clothing together. "On your back."

Dino licked his lips, whether in nervousness or arousal was up to debate. However, he did as instructed, quickly crossing the room to Kyouya's bed, lying himself down on his back, eyes fixed on Kyouya as he stalked closer, allowing the belt to fall to the floor along the way. Hmph. They would see who was the pet here, now.

"Good boy." Kyouya purred as he crawled onto the bed as well, leaning over Dino, biting lightly at his shoulder. "Now, then... I do believe it's your turn." Without waiting for the question that was sure to follow, he showed Dino what he had picked up while the blond had been busy struggling out of his top. It should be familiar enough. The idiot had dragged the same whip around for more years than he cared to count.

Dino's eyes widened slightly. "Kyouya, I –"

"Oh, hush, you idiot." He pressed the handle of the whip across his lips. "When I want to beat you, I'll do it on a training field. You do owe me for this," he let his fingertips brush over the welt on his thigh, well aware that Dino's eyes followed his every movement, "but I won't be collecting in blood. Lucky you."

"Makes me almost afraid to ask just what you are going to collect in, then." Aw, how sweet. The herbivore knew him so well.

"Isn't it obvious?" he purred. "Your tears and moans and whimpers." Leaning down to nibble on Dino's lips again, he set the whip aside momentarily to grasp on one wrist, then another. Drawing away to pull his lover's arms up above his head, he then reached for the whip. What better way to make sure he stayed where he was supposed to?

At least Dino knew better than to fight him at this point, he noted, the blond more or less peacefully allowing him to bind his wrists together, then attach them to the headboard of the bed. Of course, knowing the idiot, he was just getting turned on by the whole affair.

Kyouya made sure the whip was attached securely, leaving just enough leeway that Dino could still squirm and trash around but not much else. He then got up from the bed, shedding what little clothing he had without much of a hurry, well aware of the hungry eyes busy eating every inch of his revealed skin. "Pervert," he snorted as the blond failed to hold back a soft moan as the last bits of fabric fell away, leaving Kyouya standing naked beside the bed.

"It's not my fault you're so sexy," Dino breathed, again wetting his lips. "You always are, Kyouya."

"Flattery will get you nowhere fast." He smirked, walking over to the bedside table and opening the top drawer. Oh, he planned on having fun tonight.

It was a good thing that nobody would have ever dared snoop around in his room. If anyone had looked into his bedside drawer, they would have been quite surprised. Not that it mattered what others might have thought in the unlikely case they ever found out, of course. What he did to his lover in the privacy of his own bedroom was their business and their business alone.

Dino seemed almost wary as he saw Kyouya reaching into the drawer. "Kyouya, what are you –"

"Hush, Cavallone." Well, what do you know, the idiot did shut up. Kyouya might even think he was learning, however slow he was about it. "You're in no position to ask questions, here."

Dino just nodded a bit, staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes as Kyouya returned to the bed. Pushing his lover's legs apart, Kyouya knelt between them, opening the lube container he'd retrieved from the drawer and applying some to his fingers. Smirking at the blond's expression as he let his fingertips dance along Dino's inner thigh, he then pushed one finger inside as soon as he reached the entrance, not stopping until he'd gone as deep as he could. Another small moan made his lips curl before he started moving his hand, not having the patience to take too long to add another finger.

Dino was getting fully erect, now, yet Kyouya avoided touching his cock very much on purpose. He let his other hand ghost around it, brushing against the inner thighs, the stomach, tracing along the outlines of the closest tattoo, yet he too great care to not even once touch the erection yearning for contact. Moving the fingers of his other hand in and out, scissoring and twisting, he was very much enjoying the multitude of expressions that twisted Dino's face on any given moment.

"You like this, don't you," he purred, one hand stroking over Dino's stomach, palm flat against the toned muscles and tan skin. "You like it when I touch you and tease you and drive you mad with want." As there was no response, he paused his movements. "Don't you, Cavallone?"

"Y-yes," Dino managed to grit out, rewarded by another thrust of Kyouya's fingers. "I – I want you, Kyouya. Please..."

"Please what?" Of course he was cruel. It was in his job description. And if it wasn't, he'd just have said description rewritten.

"Please," Dino said, as though that was any more helpful. "Give me more..." His hips pushed down against Kyouya's fingers, indicating his need.

"Maybe I should," he said as though considering the issue. "Maybe I should give you an opportunity to show off your riding skills... after all, you seemed so very proud of mine." No, he had not forgotten that particular remark. "Or... maybe not."

Before Dino could even make the mistake of asking what he was planning, he withdrew his fingers, ignoring the disappointed whimper from his lover. He reached for the other thing he had retrieved from the drawer, slickening it before setting it against Dino's entrance in place of his fingers. Dino's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Don't look at me like that," he murmured, pausing for a bit before pushing the plug inside as far as it would go. "You know you want it." Then, just for good measure, he reached for the controls and turned the vibration on.

He was almost tempted to just sit back and watch Dino squirm and moan and plead for more. However, enjoyable though such a sight was, it wouldn't entertain him forever. Brushing his fingers against his lover's erection, just once, for a brief moment, he then crawled up on the bed to straddle Dino's chest, one hand tangling in the blond hair again.

"Make yourself useful," he said. This was all the instructions Dino needed to reach up to attend to Kyouya's own erection with his mouth. The position was somewhat awkward, given the way his arms were restrained, but he was doing his fair best nevertheless, lips and tongue working on Kyouya with an almost feverish eagerness. Kyouya adjusted his own position just enough to allow Dino to take him into his mouth, moving in and out of the wet heat. "Good to see it's not altogether impossible for you to be quiet."

In a somewhat predictable occurrence, Dino's only response was a gaze that somehow managed to be a nice mix of lustful and pleading. A shudder ran down the tanned frame vibrations teased him.

"Maybe I won't let you have any fun," Kyouya murmured, even though it was taking all his self-control not to moan aloud as Dino's tongue teased his flesh. Damn it, the man knew far too well what worked for him. "Maybe I'll just come like this and turn the vibrations off and leave you tied up so you can't even relieve yourself. It'd be fair play, wouldn't it? You made me sit all nice and quiet all the way during that meeting, after all." Because obviously the two were equal offenses. He wasn't the one tied up, here. Clearly he was the one who decided the rules.

Lucky for Dino, then, that Kyouya had no intention of punishing himself. However pleasant the sight of his own cock sliding past his lover's lips was, and however much he enjoyed the associated sensations, he was in the mood for more. Using his grip on the golden hair to yank Dino away from himself, he smirked at the begging look in his lover's eyes.

"You want me, don't you, Cavallone," he said, his tone slightly breathless. "You want me to take you and sink deep into you and make you whimper and scream for more."

"Ah... yes." Dino blinked, biting his lip as another shudder ran down his spine. "I want you, Kyouya... I want to feel all of you. So, please..." Another moan escaped, making Kyouya's cock twitch in anticipation. "Please take me, Kyouya!"

"Good boy," he purred, stroking his lover's cheek again before moving back towards the foot of the bed, hands caressing his chest and sides and stomach as he slid down, still careful not to touch the part of Dino that most yearned contact. Reaching the controls he turned the vibration off before removing the toy, fingers exploring Dino for a moment again before deciding he was good and ready. Adding some lube over the saliva left from Dino's mouth, he was satisfied to note the slightest of nudges was enough indication for Dino to move his legs up and out of the way. Such a well-trained horse he had.

Sinking deep into his lover in one slow thrust, Kyouya groaned aloud at the feeling of Dino's body clamping up around him. He paused for a moment before starting to move, hands gripping Dino's hips, bringing him down harder into each of his thrusts. He very much enjoyed the reactions he was rewarded with, the wanton moans and flushed face and arcing back as Dino strained between Kyouya and the restraint of his own whip.

Knowing that well-behaved pets needed rewards, he set one hand around Dino's erection, starting to stroke him in time to his thrusts. This earned him another loud moan from Dino's lips as the Bucking Horse honoured his name by trying to thrust into his hand. However, as Kyouya soon noted the telltale signs of his lover's orgasm approaching, he clamped his finger tightly around the base of his erection, not about to allow such delight just yet. "Ask for it, Cavallone."

"Kyouya," Dino said, looking disbelieving that he would go as far as to deny him release. Well, as disbelieving as he could manage in his flushed, lust-driven state.

"Ask for it," he repeated, thrusting himself deep into the welcoming heat again. "Who do you think has the more patience, here?"

Dino came to the right conclusion at that. The blush on his face intensified just a bit as he groaned, "Please, Kyouya... let me come!"

Kyouya was a sadistic bastard, yes, but even he had his limits, and to be honest there was very little he wouldn't have agreed to when Dino asked it of him with such a delicious expression. Not that he would ever let the man himself know that, of course. Allowing Dino to reach his peak in time to his next thrust, he couldn't help but groan aloud himself as he felt his lover spasming around him, driving him towards his own climax.

A moment later Kyouya slumped over Dino in the wake of his own orgasm, all energy sapped out of him by the intensity of it. Nevertheless, he still retained enough of a presence of mind to pull out, leaning down to press a harsh kiss on Dino's mouth before he reached over to undo the restraints around his wrists. Dino sighed in relief as his arms were free, rubbing his wrists. Kyouya gave them a cursory glance, seeing no serious marks. He'd live, in any case. And chances were he'd still have his hands in the morning, too. No cause to complain.

"Such a good little pet," he purred lowly into Dino's ear, an arm reaching across his waist, pulling him close. "My very own Bucking Horse..."

Dino chuckled low in his throat. "I still claim you're better at riding than me," he said, daring a somewhat mischievous smirk now that it was obvious Kyouya had forgiven him for the most part, as much as Kyouya ever forgave anything.

"Obviously." Kyouya smirked, nibbling at his earlobe. "I'm better than you at everything."

Dino didn't disagree, which obviously meant he agreed. Kyouya smirked even as he lazily got up, determined to get himself clean before going to sleep. He probably still had some stray drops of blood clinging to his skin, too. "You're staying the night." It wasn't a question.

"Of course I am." As though he had a choice.

Kyouya was still smirking as he walked to the bathroom, well aware of Dino's eyes fixed onto his naked frame.

Fighting, traumatizing a Vongola guardian, sex, and his own personal bed warmer. Yes, today was a good enough day to make him purr.


End file.
